


see what we're worth [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon Typical Weirdness, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Venom could’ve helped to destroy the entire planet, but instead he chose to be good. He went against everything in his nature, went up against Riot even though he knew it was practically suicide, all because he wanted to do good. To be good. And Eddie just thinks he should get some recognition for that sometimes.[A recording of a fic by noctiphany]





	see what we're worth [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [see what we're worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424747) by [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany). 

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/see%20what%20we're%20worth.mp3) | **Size:** 10.2MB | **Duration:** 14:50min  
---|---


End file.
